


Forever Is A Long Time

by dracomega



Series: Louis Likes Dogs [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Dog sex, M/M, Multi, Other, cockslut!louis, i dont know if you'll like that?, i had a comment about it and i thought, one direction - Freeform, so harry fucks jordan, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomega/pseuds/dracomega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a fantasy he's scared Harry will think is weird, Harry has a fantasy Louis will think is weird, Jordan just likes all the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Is A Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Again, there's actual sex with a dog in this, so don't read if you find this stuff weird, ok? I don't want anybody to feel uncomfortable. 
> 
> So here it is. Part four of four. I'm so sad, this is my first real series and it's over. I've reached a milestone. I hope you guys like it, because I do. For some odd reason, the ending is my favorite. Weird, right? Sad it's ending, but the ending is my favorite.
> 
> Tumblr: ferociousliam (send me any prompts you want! I'm always up for anything!)  
> Twitter: beatnikliam (I'm friendly I swear)
> 
> (sorry I've been gone for like a month a half! First I had final exams, and then my family and I went on vacation for two weeks! But I'm back and I have a certain prompt I'm working that was sent to me on my tumblr and I feel like it's been years sense they sent it I'm so sorry don't hate me! It should be posted tomorrow, I swear!)

(image above is Jordan, he's a treeing walker coonhound. they're so adorable as itty bitty puppies btw. like I want one.)

** Part Four **

Louis ran around the apartment, giggling and throwing himself behind furniture. He was trying to hide, but Jordan could easily hear the pants behind the couches and smell the apple perfume Louis had become obsessed with recently.

With a help, Louis jumped to his feet as Jordan gently pawed on the backs of Louis’ thighs.

Harry had walked in then, just in time to see Louis giggle like mad as he got up to run away again. He didn’t announce his presence, just let Louis run around the living room as if he wasn’t a 20 year old man with their dog( _/boyfriend?)_ chasing after him.

Leaning against the wall, Harry watched with a smile on his face as Lou fell to his knees behind anything he could manage to fit behind. Jordan found him easily, as per usual, and Louis would yelp as if he wasn’t expecting the coonhound to find the rather loud man.

When Louis jumped up that time, though, he saw Harry. He squealed in delight, running toward him. Harry picked him up (which always made Jordan back, because now Louis wasn’t on the floor and how would he play with him?).

“Hi, Harry.”

Harry smiled.

“Hi, Louis.”

Louis wasted no time, kissing him immediately as he tangled his fingers in Harry’s long, curly hair. The kiss was mostly teeth and gums, both of them too worried about being as close as possible to the other then to worry about kissing well. After all, Harry had been away for an entire week.

“How was the trip to your mom’s?”

Harry was still whining as Louis pulled away, but answered anyway. “It was alright, a bit lonely without you.”

A small growl got Harry’s attention, and he set Louis firmly on the floor. He bent down, patting Jordan’s head.

“I’m sure you’re glad Louis stayed behind.”

Jordan just licked Harry’s fingers, and walked over to where Louis had sat on the floor. Jordan licked Lou’s cheeks and ears, earning soft giggles from him. It made Harry feel warm inside.

“Actually, we didn’t have much time for anything while you were gone.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose so high Louis worried they would merge with his hair.

“Anything? Why not? I was gone seven whole days, Louis.”

Louis squirmed, arms wrapping sadly around Jordan, kissing his ears.

“I know, I feel so bad. But I had those two papers that were due, and Niall forced me to go to the library with him! And I had to assist him on his dumb date with whoever his name is Peen or Payne or whatever.”

Harry sat down in front of Louis, gently petting down Jordan’s back.

“Assist how?”

Louis must’ve seen the curious look Harry was giving him, and snorted.

“Not that kind of assist. He just didn’t want to be alone. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to keep the conversation going, and, in Niall’s words, I’m hilarious.”

He beamed, chest puffing out, proud of the fact somebody called him hilarious. Harry had an overwhelming amount of fond bubble inside of him.

“So, for seven days, you two nothing?”

Louis shook his head at a rapid rate. “Oh no, I would have felt far too bad if we had done _nothing_. I gave him a blowjob every night and of course, Jordan being Jordan, he always woke me up with his tongue up my ass.”

Harry grinned, cupping Jordan’s face and cooing, “My good boy. Raised you right, didn’t I?’

As if on cue, Jordan barked, tail wagging.

“Well, that means it’s been what? At least a week and a half since you’ve been knotted.”

Louis whimpered, nodding.

“Tsk tsk. That won’t do will it, Jordan?”

In response, Jordan bit the hem of Louis’ shirt, pulling.

Harry stood up, “You heard your stud. Strip.”

Louis groaned, the words heading straight to his dick as he hurriedly pulled his clothes off. He made a pile by the couch and looked at Jordan, waiting.

After two years of this, it was almost like the two had formed a sort of language only the two of them understand. Jordan nudged at Louis’ thigh, and Harry had thought (in the beginning) that meant on all fours, a good mounting position. But it turns out that meant something so incredibly different.

Louis obeyed, laying on his back on the floor, legs falling open and arms at his sides. And Jordan went to work, licking at Louis’ balls and up the underside of his already hard dick. Louis squirmed, soft moans falling from his pink lips. The squirming never deterred Jordan, he would continue licking away until Louis was a mess on the floor, begging Harry to help him.

“What do you want me to do, love?”

Lou whimpered.

“Use your words, please.”

Louis moaned the moment he open his mouth, long and drawn out.

“Want, I want- please.”

Harry smirked, loving the way Louis could barely speak when Jordan got ahold of him. Two years, and Louis still acted like he was a virgin.

“What do you want? There’s so many things you could want. Jordan’s cock in your mouth or your ass? Maybe you want my dick? But where? Or do you want my fingers and Jordan’s cock?”

Louis moaned again, all the possibilities too much for his brain right now. Everything was a mess in there, anyways. He wanted everything, if he was being completely honest. But, they had three entire days before Louis would go back to school and Harry was had to go back to work. So there was plenty of time for all of these things.

“You, your dick. I want that, in my ass. Please. Jordan, front.”

It was choppy, and he slurred most of it because Jordan chose right then to paw at Lou’s _so so_ sensitive dick.

Harry had leaned down, pressed a kiss to Louis’ sweaty forehead, and nodded. “Anything for my boy.”

Standing up, Jordan counted to five, allowing Jordan to play with Louis’ dick just a _little_ more.

“Jordan, back.”

And the dog stopped, taking a few steps back, he looked up at Harry, waiting for the next command. Louis sighed, sitting up warily, trying not to touch his dick.

“Louis, all fours.”

Louis obeyed like Jordan had, they always did. Louis may take some commands from Jordan, but Harry always had the final word.

Harry patted Jordan’s head, and said, “Front,” before Jordan was trotting happily toward Lou’s head.

“Can I touch, Harry?”

Pressing a kiss to Louis’ back, Harry said yes and watched as Lou eagerly went for Jordan’s cock, massaging and rolling it in his hands. The pink was starting to come out of the sheath and Louis moaned the moment it hit his hands. But he kept massaging, every once in a while bringing his hand to his tongue and licking the liquid off of it from Jordan’s cock.

“Harry,” Louis whined a little later, turning so his big blue eyes were locked onto Harry’s green.

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss him?”

Louis, always the romantic one. Harry nodded, bringing his hands up to take his clothes off. He made to sure to watch though, always loved watching his boy make out with their dog. Harry had his shirt off when Louis started sucking on Jordan’s tongue. He was unbuttoning his pants when Louis opened his mouth wide for Jordan to lick into. And he was sliding out of his briefs when Jordan made a noise that almost matched Louis’ whimpers. Harry looked down then, following Lou’s arm all the way to where it was back to massaging Jordan’s cock.

Harry laughed lightly, getting down on his knees behind Louis.

“Are you more interested in giving Jordan a hand job or do you want to be spit roasted?”

The moan that came from Louis’ tiny body sent shivers up Harry’s spine. Louis nodded fast, turning to laying on his back as he slowly slid his body up, under Jordan’s.

Harry was thankful he had lube placed neatly in the drawer beside the couch, as he squirted the cold liquid on his hand and began rubbing it on his fingers.

When Harry looked back at Louis, he was watching him, hands rubbing softly at Jordan’s legs, waiting.

“Really, Louis? Gonna keep your stud waiting?”

Louis reddened, but he did as told, tongue darting out to kitten lick Jordan’s cock. Soon he was swallowing the thing, hands balled up in Jordan’s fur. And even sooner, Harry was scissoring Lou’s perfect hole open.

 

*

 

Louis was still naked from earlier, twirling around the kitchen as he washed the dishes from dinner. Jordan and Harry were in the living room, waiting on him. When he walked in, Louis had the beautiful fantasy he was trying so hard to bury enter his mind again.

The fantasy was rather recent, around a month old. He wasn’t sure how Harry would react to it, so he just kept his mouth shut about it.

But right then, as Louis watched Harry reprimand Jordan for something that happened while he was in the kitchen, he could fill the fantasy fogging up his mind. Jordan had his ears down, head bowed, seeming to just submit to Harry.

It always started like that. Harry reprimanding Jordan, and Louis would automatically think about other ways Harry could reprimand their beautiful coonhound. Other more _, inappropriate_ ways.

Mostly, Louis liked the thought of maybe Jordan being a little _too_ possessive with Louis one day, and Harry would force him to submit, teach him who the real alpha was, who Louis _and_ Jordan really belonged to.

“Louis?”

He shook his head, the fog clearing up at Harry’s voice.

“Yes?”

Harry was looking at him curiously. His eyes going from his eyes down to his- _oh._ Louis was hard, very hard. He blushed, sitting immediately. Avoiding eye contact with Harry as he came to sit next to him.

“And what’s got my boy all hard and flustered?”

Louis preened and whimpered at Harry’s words. He wasn’t sure how to go about telling Harry about his little fantasy, but at this point, he couldn’t really keep it a secret. Not when Louis’ dick was red, pulsing and pearls of pre come were flowing down it.

“Well, it’s not- I don’t… Harry-“

Harry wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him to his body, nipping at his ear. “You can tell me anything, love.”

And Louis did.

And they both sat there, in silence, as Louis waited for Harry to say something.

Even if he was disgusted, and told Louis to get out.

Louis would understand, after all, Harry had done and accepted so much from Louis for the past two years.

After all, Harry bought Louis a dildo that had a knot near the balls, all so Louis could fuck himself with it when Jordan was at the groomers because he was so _weird_ like that.

“You want me to fuck Jordan while you watch?”

“Well, when you say it _that_ way...”

Harry had dropped his arms from Lou’s waist and sat up a little. He glanced over at Jordan, who was watching them curiously from the other couch. And then he peeked at Louis, who was red from his forehead to his toes and inching away from him.

Honestly, Harry had wondered if Louis would ever bring this up. It was always something he was interested in, but he never wanted to scare Lou away. He couldn’t live with himself if he forced Louis away all because he had some dumb fantasy.

But if Louis was having the same fantasy…

“I’m in.”

And Louis was sputtering, eyes wide, but then he was grinning from ear to ear, throwing his arms around Harry’s neck and kissing everywhere he could.

  
“God this is going to be so hot!” Louis murmured into Harry’s neck.

Harry looked back at Jordan, whose tail was wagging as if he heard the entire conversation.

 

*

 

Louis was sat on his favorite fluffy, pink chair, over by the window to their bedroom (their blinds were always shut, so the window was wasted).

Jordan was sat in the middle of the floor, where Harry had commanded he stay. Harry was walking back into their room, bottle of lube in hand, a small dildo in the other. It was one of Louis’ travel dildos ~~, by travel it means Harry usually shoves it in Lou’s ass before he takes him to a business dinner.~~

Harry looked at Louis, who was still naked, and sitting with his legs open. His hands were on his thighs, dick already going hard just at the thought of this really happening.

But Harry had thought ahead, and said, “You can touch yourself. But only tonight.”

Louis smiled, nodding happily.

Harry got on his knees behind Jordan, commanding him to stand. They were at an angle. An angle he requested, claiming he wanted to see Jordan’s face but he also wanted to see Harry’s dick disappearing inside of Jordan.

After coating the dildo with lube, Harry slid it slowly inside of Jordan, watching for any discomfort. They weren’t going to force Jordan into this, which would be wrong (not that what they did was always right).

But Harry was not going to rape Jordan and Louis already told him if Jordan seemed uncomfortable with anything, forget about it and stop.

But Jordan only let his tongue lull out and he was panting as he watched Louis. So Harry continued, pumping the shiny, sparkling green dildo in and out of Jordan.

Louis was hard as a rock by the time Harry deemed Jordan opened enough for him. And so was Harry, both of the men were practically with vibrating with excitement. Jordan was much the same, pink tip of his cock poking out of the sheath as he watched Louis stroke himself.

Harry rubbed a generous amount of lube on his dick, just wanting to make sure Jordan wouldn’t feel much pain. He grabbed Jordan’s hips lightly, and lined himself up with Jordan’s entrance. Louis squeezed the head of his dick, breath caught in his throat as he watched Harry bottom out inside of their dog.

Louis was sweating at the sight before him, his jaw hanging open, hand a death grip on his dick. But he was so focused on Harry thrusting in and out of Jordan that nothing else really registered with Louis.

Harry’s mind was swirling in the tight heat that his dick was pumping into. Jordan was tight, so tight, and every time Harry felt his balls his Jordan’s he saw stars. Not to mention Harry felt Jordan’s tail wagging like crazy against his chest.

Soon, almost embarrassingly soon, he could feel the tight heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. It didn’t really help when he would glance up and see Louis, legs spread wide open, one hand massaging his balls and the other furiously pumping his shaft.

Harry looked down at Jordan and he stopped thrusting momentarily, only to receive a small bark Jordan.

_Kind of like Louis, when Harry stops thrusting and Louis whines, squirms underneath him, begs him to keep going, going deeper and Harry obeys because how can you deny Louis?_

Harry obeys, because how can you deny Jordan?

His thrusting gets a bit erratic, but it’s nothing short of pounding into the coonhound. All Harry can think about is going deeper, faster, harder and one hand goes down to massage Jordan’s cock, thinking about how much Louis loves doing that.

“It’s even more fun to suck the knot off.”

Lou’s voice startles Harry, and when he looks over, a million thoughts go running through his head.

Mostly centered on how lucky he is to have him, how much he loves him.

Louis has three fingers working inside his little hole, hand still going up and down his dick, and when Harry makes contact with his eyes, Louis loses it. He makes pretty little noises as both of his hands stop and he comes with a grunt, watching Harry give Jordan a hand job and pound inside of him.

He slumps back, a stupid smile on his face as he continues to watch.

“You should be focusing on your bitch, Harry.”

Harry comes at that, eyes squeezing shut as he buries himself inside of Jordan’s hole, hand stilling on his sticky cock. Jordan barks, panting along with Harry as he struggles to catch his breath. When he does, he chuckles at the sound Jordan makes when Harry pulls out.

“He’s just like you, Louis, my god.”

Louis giggles, crawling across the floor and kissing Harry until their both a laughing mess.

“Can we do this again?” Louis whispers against Harry’s neck, running his fingers through Jordan’s soft fur.

“Of course, Louis. As long as Jordan is up for it.”

On cue, he barks, licking both of their faces. Louis glances down, though, and feels bad.

“Harry! He didn’t even knot!”

Harry arched his eyebrow, “He’s… the bitch though?”

Louis snorted.

“So what? You’re not going to take care of your bitch?”

And Harry’s eyes narrowed, “A stud is supposed to breed his bitch, it’s the bitch’s job to please the stud.”

Louis blushed, realizing he was Jordan’s bitch. But within a blink of the eye, Louis was crawling underneath Jordan, rubbing his belly and giving him small kisses.

Jordan knotted, surrounded around Louis’ warm mouth and receiving soft, gentle pets from Harry.

 

Later that week, Harry proposes, to Louis _and_ Jordan.

Louis got a ring, Jordan got a new collar, although after a lot of whining, Louis got a collar too.

 

* * *

 

 

find me on tumblr at [liamitam](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/liamitam)!


End file.
